Not Too Late
by Kasey22
Summary: Realizations occur and Jean wonders if it's too late. Logan shows her that it's not. Not exactly a PWP, but fairly close, so consider yourself warned. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline

A/N: X-Men 2 was on HBO this morning and this came to me in bits and pieces throughout the day as a result. The timeline is post-X2, an indeterminate amount of time has passed. I don't know if this counts as a spoiler or not, but this is set post-Phoenix. Sort of. It's a one-shot, so that's good news. Review if you feel like it, they are always appreciated.

xoxox

"You're…_what_?" Dr. Jean Gray stood with her back pressed against the stainless steal counter, staring at the man before her. She'd been back all of two months and the adjusting had definitely taken longer than she expected. Dying, followed by an extended rebirthing process took a lot out of a girl. Still, she'd been back at the mansion for two months and this morning, after a night of tossing and turning, she'd sought refuge in her old lab.

"Leaving," Logan repeated, a little hoarsely.

"You just got here," she reminded him. It was true. During her two months back she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him and now, a day and half after his own return, this.

Jean put a hand to her stomach as it rolled and her head spun. It was impossible. This feeling in her heart was impossible.

"But," she began.

He cut her off by lifting a hand. "Look," he said. "When I heard you were back I couldn't keep away, and now that I know you're safe I can rest easy again. But I can't do it anymore. I'm not going to watch you with him. I can't. So good-bye." He shifted the rucksack on his shoulder and nodded a final salute, before turning for the door.

"Logan," she said, her breathing hitched and uneven.

The look he tossed over his shoulder was so regretful that Jean cast her eyes down, ashamed of herself. How had she never known?

"Yeah?"

With a deep breath, Jean began to speak, letting the words tumble out. "Last night Scott came to me and told me that he's in love with Ororo. They've been seeing each other for about six months and they want to be together."

She let this bomb sink in before continuing. "Surprise was my first reaction, too. Not because I expected him to never have feelings for anyone else – I mean, I was dead! But because I never pictured him with Ororo. He'd been keeping his distance and I just never put two and two together. After I got over the shock, I waited for the pain. Because it would have to be painful, right? I expected to be stabbed with grief and heartbreak but…I wasn't. I went to bed thinking that it just hadn't sunk in."

Logan had turned fully around now and was watching her intently.

"And now…_now_…when I expect to be able to say goodbye to you, someone I haven't seen in the two months I've been back, I'm shaken to find that the grief and heartbreak I expected last night are now so overwhelming that I want to die, all over again, so that I don't have to live here without you." The last words she spoke, came out in a whisper, "Tell me it's not too late."

Slowly, Logan lowered his bag to the floor and took a step toward her. His faded jeans rode low on his hips and the black leather jacket creaked and stretched over his shoulders as he gazed at Jean. His heart drummed in his ears and he crossed the room in one more stride before the animal inside him took hold and he buried his tongue in her mouth.

Jean had one fist full of his t-shirt and another full of his dark hair, her lips grinding against his frantically. Slipping his hands beneath her lab coat, he cupped her bottom and pressed as closely as he could to her center. Without warning, he lifted her up so that she now perched on top of the low counter, close to the edge.

Spreading her knees, Logan pushed roughly against her body, wanting to be as tight in as possible. From her vantage, Jean slid the dark leather over his wide shoulders and listened with satisfaction as it hit the floor with a soft _whoosh_. Moaning softly, she reached down to un-tuck his t-shirt and he pushed her cotton skirt up to her thighs.

With an urgency that bordered on violence, Jean ripped his shirt over his head and for a moment they stared at each other, gasping for air, absorbing the energy they were each giving off, before again allowing their mouths to control them.

Logan's skin was hot under Jean's fingers and she relished the smooth texture and hard planes. Whimpering, she felt his own fingers fumble with the buttons of her gauzy blouse, before she ripped it open herself. His low growl at the sight of her pale skin, so close to his own tanned flesh made her close her eyes in anticipation.

Biting one of her nipples through the lacy, white bra, Logan slid her panties down until they dangled off of one delicate ankle. She undid the single button at the top of his jeans and their fingers met when he made short work of the zipper.

She didn't know what, if anything, was underneath his jeans because a second later he was plunging into her soft, wet heat. Logan gasped and Jean arched her back, pressing her peaked nipples to his body, wanting more.

It seemed that all she could do was hang on for dear life as her world spun out of control. The waves of pleasure muddied her mind so she closed her eyes and allowed the feelings to wash over her, cleansing her, stripping away all other thoughts and worries. Logan's mouth moved to her neck where his hot breath came in short gasps that matched his hard thrusts. She met his attack with one of her own, her hips lifting off the counter each time, slamming harder and harder against him.

Logan felt the walls around him pulse and throb as her climax took her to new heights. Her voice, pleading and deep filled his head and he fought to maintain so that she could get her fill before he let his own fury take hold.

His undoing, of course, was her breathless command, creeping in at the edge of his conscience, so soft that he wasn't sure he heard it properly until she repeated herself louder, her voice grasping for purchase at the precipice of a deep chasm. "Don't ever stop." she told him roughly. "Don't ever stop loving me."

Logan lost all control then, pouring into her every bit of desire, every ounce of love, and every drop of his very soul.

Clutching him tightly to her, Jean felt his arms loosen around her waste as he pulled back a little. Tentative green eyes met cautious brown ones and she felt herself falter as she tried for a half-smile. "Not too late, then?"

"No," he told her firmly.


End file.
